


Fuse box

by Gecko_Bat



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, Slightly softer side of Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gecko_Bat/pseuds/Gecko_Bat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot in which Jason and his girlfriend experience a power outage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuse box

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A short one shot that came to mind when I found a prompt on Tumblr. Enjoy!

“That’s totally unrealistic.” Jason snorted.   
“What is? That Jason Statham just took out five guys because he has muscle and knows how to kick ass?” She retorted with an annoyed little huff.   
“Yeah, because those moves are more for show, he’s hardly got any power behind them.” Jason insisted.   
“Every time!” she growled, “You do this every time! Whenever there’s a film I like on TV you always have to pick holes in it.”   
“Oh come on babe not every time.” Jason sighed, watching her stand up and cross her arms. She was going into one of those cute little moods she had. Personally he found it adorable whenever she wrinkled her nose like that and gave him that little glare.  
“Yes you do! Every time!” she insisted, completely blocking the TV now. Jason’s eyebrows rose as she cleared off the coffee table, dumping her books and the controls over onto the armchair when there was a sudden clicking noise and the hum of things powering down. The whole room went dark and Jason sighed, glancing around in the pitch black in an effort to remember where he put his phone. Ah, wait, it was on charge in the kitchen.   
“Damn.” Jason mumbled. Pushing to his feet he went to step to the right and feel his way around towards the door where the fuse box was but bumped into something smaller and softer.   
It squeaked in panic and Jason realised with some amusement he’d managed to knock her flat on her ass, but his amusement quickly faded when she screamed his name,   
“Jason!” and she only ever used his full name when he had done something incredibly wrong. For example that time he’d taken her mascara and used the brush to unclog the sink. But it wasn’t her usual angry tone though, no she wasn’t angry with him. He’d never heard her use that voice before and it shocked him to the core, set all his nerves on edge and primed every last muscle for action.   
“Easy babe, I just bumped into you.” Jason promised, feeling around in the darkness and pulling her up against him, “You’re shaking.” He tried to sound tough, tried to laugh it off but it seriously shook him up. She’d never been so afraid and vulnerable in front of him before. She clung to him like a shivering child and Jason gently rubbed her back, “Come on babe talk to me.” He said, siting them on the sofa. She practically crawled into his lap, burying her head in the crook of his neck as he continued to rub circles into her spine.   
“I’m scared Jay.” She whimpered.   
“Yeah, I noticed.” He agreed.  
She squirmed slightly and clutched his shirt tighter, and Jason readjusted his grip to press her closer to his body and hush her gently,   
“Jay!” she whined.   
“There’s only us here babe and I can’t get the lights on if you’re stuck to me like glue, sooner I can do that sooner this is all over.” He said, trying to coax her into letting go. She shook her head and demanded he not leave her alone in this hell. Jason had never been a patient person and already he felt it wearing thin and struggled not to snap at her, “Babe, I have to get up to turn the lights on and make the dark go away.” He reasoned.   
“No!” she cried. Jason groaned and leaned his head back, trying the resist the urge to simply pry her off of him.   
“Where’s this come from?” he asked finally, “You’ve never been this afraid of anything.” He could feel her nibbling on her lower lip and moved his hand up to play with her hair in that way he knew she liked, curling and uncurling a strand around his finger before straightening it out and tugging lightly, moving on to the next one.   
“I just don’t like the dark.” She mumbled against his collar bone. Jason hummed,   
“Yeah…I noticed that too.” He chuckled slightly and earned himself a sharp slap on the arm, “Ow! Right, that’s it.” He stood up straight, intending on letting her drop to the floor in his frustration however she clung to him like a koala bear, arms and legs wrapped around him tight.   
Jason sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before winding an arm around her body and squeezing tightly.   
“You are NOT leaving me behind!” she said fiercely, fingers and legs trembling with the effort of holding onto him.   
“So it seems.” Jason deadpanned, “Look I’m going for the fuse box so either hold on or get off, we’ll have the lights on soon.” He started moving before she could reply and she stayed stuck to him like glue as he felt his way to the fuse box. The switch was the furthest on the right and he flipped it once, the click echoing in the darkness. Nothing came on however. Shit he thought.   
“Jay? Are the lights on yet?” she whispered. Jason frowned,   
“Why are you whispering?” he whispered back.   
“In case the monsters get me!” she hissed.   
“Babe there are no monsters in this apartment.” Jason huffed, “This is getting ridiculous, like anything is going to get past me!” Feeling slightly insulted he moved to the kitchen, banging his knee off of the counter and cursing loudly. He felt her jump and gave her waist a reassuring squeeze, feeling his way around the waist high cupboards and drawers until he finally felt the bobbly handle of the torch. Pressing the button down he watched a beam of light illuminate the steel sink, glinting brightly. “Okay, we’ve got light.” Jason sighed in relief. Her head popped up from his shoulder and she stared at the sink.   
“Okay, can we light the candles too?” she asked him.   
“You know I hate the smell of those tea lights.” He complained. She was only ever allowed to light them when he was out on patrol because there was nothing worse than the smell of spiced apple to Jason.   
Seeing the fear glinting in her eyes though he quickly relented, deciding he didn’t like the look on her and was going to do everything he could to eradicate it.   
“Thank you.” She breathed as he grabbed the matches and left her with the torch, she shone his way around the living room until it was lit up with tea lights, and then she forced him to move to the bedroom next, where an assortment of Yankee candles she used for her yoga lay about in her bedside cabinet were to be scattered about the room and lit up.   
“Happy now?” he asked her with a raised eyebrow.   
“Yes.” She sighed, the relief evident in her voice. A blush crept up onto her cheeks and Jason snorted, an amused grin twitching his lips upwards as he pulled her to him and kissed her forehead,   
“You know what, I might start calling you Koala bear.” He mused.   
“What?” she demanded, looking horrified. Jason smirked at her outraged expression,  
“Suddenly mocking your movies doesn’t look so bad does it?” he chuckled.   
“I hate you.” She grumbled.   
“Of course you do babe, me too.” He said, heading back out to the kitchen, “Now stay there…I’m going to get the Vodka.”   
“Only if you bring a lime and some salt too!” she called through.   
“I’m liking this power cut more and more.” Jason muttered to himself.


End file.
